


Magnificent

by Slv1987



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Vampires, bingo card 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slv1987/pseuds/Slv1987
Summary: Miranda said everyone wanted to be like them but Andy wasn't ready. Andy really didn't want to be like Miranda, but Miranda had her own plan.





	Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of vampire fun. Covers a the supernatural square on bingo card 6! I am going to try and get this up to 5 chapters. All mistakes are mine and what not... enjoy!

I have always been obsessed with endings. The whole time I was at school I focused on leaving and going to University. The whole time I was at University I focused on leaving and getting a job. The first job I thought about the money I needed to put aside for when I retired. I never lived in the moment; I wasn't really fond of living at all. Most days I would think about my ending, in what way would I finally shuffle off the mortal coil? it was as if life was just an inconvenience that was preventing me from getting to the end.

Right now though, I can't see an ending in sight. As soon as I opened my eyes… actually, as soon as I really started to listen to the sounds around me when my body awoke this afternoon I knew something was different. I was on a roof. I know I came up here, I was thinking about an ending, standing on the edge looking down then I heard her behind me. That in itself is odd because she could have been silent if she wanted to, so she must've wanted me to know she was there. She was my worst nightmare, someone that never had an ending; she came to make me change my mind. Then I felt the pain. I would have fallen if she hadn't pulled me back from the edge.

Now I am here, on the same roof and for once I am not thinking about an ending. I'm thinking about the pain… the searing unimaginable pain that is making me claw at my throat. I can also hear everything, I can hear cars, birds, talking, breathing, heartbeats? This is all too much so I close my eyes again hoping to once again lose consciousness but it's not happening. I can't swallow, everything burns… I feel like I need something, maybe water? My eyes are burning like it's the highest pollen count of the year and I have hay fever and yet I seem to know deep down inside that it's not water I need… and it's not the pollen causing the irritation.

"That didn't take as long as I thought. Come on, inside now, it's too much being out here freshly awoken." She was back on the roof with me. This time she was silent as I didn't hear her approach.

"You knew I didn't want this Miranda." My voice is hoarse and those few words seemed to exhaust me.

"I hope in time you will want this. I was running out of options and a life without you in it… well, that was unacceptable. So I made this choice."

"You knew I didn't want it… so now what? I get to spend eternity resenting you?"

"I hope not… we could do wonderful things together. I can teach you, help you… Andrea, we could be magnificent together." She paused, "We will be magnificent together, you just don't know how yet."

She smiled at me, not bothering to hide the obvious fangs that must be in my mouth now too… I moved my tongue around and could feel the sharpness that wasn't there before.

"Inside now Andrea, you need to feed."

I somehow manage to stand up and follow Miranda back to the door leading from the rooftop. She is leading me back down to the Runway floor which confuses me because I thought she said something about a feed… I hate to admit it but I really do need something. We walk past her office, past the closet full of expensive clothes and into a room I've actually never seen in my year at Runway.

"Feeders. I'll stay and make sure you don't get too greedy." Miranda nodded towards a group of girls sitting on chairs as if they were at some sort of niche bar. Suddenly all eyes were on me as if I was some sort of rare delicacy. Which is weird because surely I should be the one getting excited about this.

"They know you are… fresh. Newly awoken endorphins are a bit stronger than normal. They will all be wanting you to have a bite. Go on enjoy yourself." With a smirk, Miranda pushed me towards the girls.

I suddenly feel… thirsty. I know what I need to do and I pick the girl nearest to me, my first mouthful and I feel invincible. God maybe Miranda was right… another and I feel unstoppable… more now and I should... I should probably stop. Girl number 1 flops back down into her seat with a satisfied smile and her eyes glazed.

"I'm next, newbie," said girl number 2. I move her hair back exposing her neck. I can see Miranda standing, looking excited, as if her wonderful plan is all coming together. I smile and sink my teeth in again, maybe she is right... maybe this is going to be magnificent.

 


End file.
